Reconciliation
by Epsilon Delta
Summary: Percy attempts to reconcile with his family and finds forgiveness from an unexpected source.


**Title:** Reconciliation  
**Author:** Epsilon Delta  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Percy Weasley, Harry Potter  
**Length:** approx. 2500 words  
**Summary:** Percy attempts to reconcile with his family and finds forgiveness from an unexpected source.  
  
**Notes:** This is a Cookie Jar gift ficlet for redisforweasley (on LJ).   
  
**Disclaimer:** All things HP belong to JK Rowling. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

As Percy stood in front of the Burrow, it suddenly occurred to him that this was possibly the dumbest, most irrational thing he had ever done. Not the actual act of returning home, of course; even in the worst days of his denial, Percy acknowledged that it would be impossible to avoid his family forever. It was more the _method_ of return he chose: namely, a completely unannounced visit that he spent all of one minute preparing for. No carefully scripted apology, no mental preparation for the inevitable backlash... only an impulsive decision based a simple package received this morning.  
  
Then again, leaving the family wasn't the most well thought-out decision he made either. So perhaps it was only fitting that his return be in the same manner.  
  
Finally, Percy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He clutched the maroon jumper tightly in his hands. Could he even be sure that this was meant as an invitation back? For a few agonizing moments, he stood still, fighting the urge to run away while he still had the chance. Then, the door opened, and Percy came face-to-face with his father.  
  
Instinctively, he straightened his posture and smoothed his expression into a careful mask of formality. When he tried to muster up a greeting though, no sound would come out. Thankfully, his father reacted first and opened the door wider.  
  
"Percy." With that curt acknowledgment, his father motioned for him to enter.  
  
And so, for the first time since his departure more than a year ago, Percy walked into his home. He glanced around and to his relief, no one had noticed him yet, his father still standing by the door.  
  
The Burrow didn't seem to have changed much. He could hear the sound of explosions coming from the twins' room who were no doubt working on some new invention to cause trouble. A delicious smell wafted in from the kitchen, an indication that dinner would be ready soon. It looked to be business as usual with the Weasleys. Not even a single piece of furniture was out of place.  
  
It didn't look like his company had been missed at all. He quickly suppressed a twinge of disappointment at that thought. Taking a look in the direction of the kitchen, he wondered--  
  
"Dad! Who's at the door?"  
  
Percy almost jumped at the sudden interruption. He turned to see Ginny bounding down the stairs, grinning. Seeing Percy though, her grin instantly falters.  
  
"Oh. Hullo, Percy."  
  
Not quite meeting her eyes, he managed to reply. "How've you been, Ginny?"  
  
"Good," she replied, eyeing him warily.  
  
"Oh. Good." He wasn't sure what else to say. Was he supposed to apologize now? How would he even start? Percy looked down at his shoes. He should have come better prepared than this. "Well. I'll just -- let you be on your way, then."  
  
"Right." Ginny shot him one last look of curiosity before heading out to the garden for dinner. Wordlessly, his father brushed past him in the same direction. Percy hesitated, not sure if he would be welcome to go with them. Then, he felt a light touch on his arm.  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Oh, Percy. I've been so worried!" she whispered. Then, with tears brimming in her eyes, she pulled him into a fierce hug. Normally, Percy would be embarrassed by such an open display of motherly affection, but this time, he only felt a staggering sense of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, surprising even himself with how easily the apology came. Lifting up the maroon jumper he'd been clutching, he stepped out of the hug and handed it to his mother. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Go on, Percy. You should get ready for dinner. Everyone will be there soon." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before sending him after his father and sister.  
  
------------  
  
"With the new Seeker, the Cannons can't go wrong this season!"  
  
"Come off it, Ron. Even if they had Viktor Krum as their Seeker, they'd still lose miserably."  
  
"They would _not_--"  
  
"Listen to your older brothers, Ron. We're never wrong."  
  
"Especially when it comes to Quidditch."  
  
"Well, _I_ think the Cannons will do better this season."  
  
"Thank you, Ginny. _Someone_ here agrees with me."  
  
"Frankly, I don't think it's possible for them to do any worse!"  
  
A huge round of laughter erupted. Even Percy allowed himself a chuckle, which he immediately stopped when he noticed Ron's glare. Right. He hadn't officially been welcomed back into the family yet. Should probably be careful about what he can and cannot do without offending anyone. He sighed and hunched back over his dinner, letting the conversations resume as though he didn't exist.  
  
-------------  
  
After dinner, Percy only lingered to help his mother collect the dishes before wordlessly heading for the front door.  
  
"Percy? Where are you going?"  
  
His mouth suddenly felt dry as he tried to think of a proper response. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I--I'll be back tomorrow, mum."  
  
"Oh. Well, your room is ready for you whenever you need it, Percy."  
  
"Thanks, mum." He did not meet her eyes as he left the Burrow.  
  
------------------  
  
A flurry of days passed by, and Percy had almost convinced himself that the silent treatment wasn't so bad after all. He had always been more of a silent observer in the usual family banter anyway. This shouldn't bother him at all.  
  
But when he walked into the Burrow one day greeted by sounds of amicable chatting that didn't stop with his entrance, he almost allowed himself to believe that maybe – just maybe - things can finally go back to normal now.  
  
The notion was quickly put to rest, however, when he saw the reason for this change in atmosphere: Harry Potter. They locked eyes almost immediately and surprise registered in Harry's eyes. As though he wanted to hide, Harry took a small step backwards, bumping into Fred. This promptly sent Ron into action, stepping protectively in front of Harry. He gave Percy an icy glare before speaking loudly.  
  
"Oh. Forgot to tell you, Harry. The snake's come crawling back."  
  
--------------  
  
Percy leaned against the oak tree, breathing hard.  
  
'Wonderful. Just wonderful. One step forward, ten steps back,' he thought glumly. And it was all Ron's fault. What right did Ron have to humiliate him like that in front of a guest? It was one thing to argue within the family, but... Percy shook his head. He knew that if his father had been more inclined to speak to him, he'd get the lecture of a lifetime about obsessing too much over his image.  
  
He sighed. Maybe he did need thicker skin. Of course, it didn't help that Ron's outburst had been in front of Harry Potter, of all people. As if it wasn't difficult enough to face Harry after what the Ministry – and Percy – had done to him last year. He silently wondered what Harry must have thought of all this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I should have believed you." There. That sounded like a decent apology. Although he should probably add more conviction to it. Maybe--  
  
"That's all right."  
  
Percy blinked. Well, that was certainly unusual. He wasn't the sort to hear voices in his head.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
At the sound of Harry's voice again, Percy turned in the direction of the voice, half-expecting to be greeted by some ghostly spectre conjured up by his delirious mind.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Who did you think I was, you great git?"  
  
"No one. I mean, you, obviously."  
  
"... You were talking to yourself, weren't you?"  
  
"I--" Percy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I still meant the apology, though."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Percy studied Harry curiously, surprised by the lack of anger or bitterness in the other boy's voice. He tried to get a better reading of Harry's feelings by looking at his eyes, but Harry kept them downcast and turned away from him.  
  
"I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I shouldn't have believed what they said about you. I'm sorry." The words came tumbling out and Percy winced at how horribly inadequate it all sounded.  
  
"Yeah." Harry shrugged, biting his lip. "I know a few things about being lied to. It's--" He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "At least you haven't done any permanent damage believing a lie, yeah?"  
  
Percy stared at Harry for a few minutes, not sure how to react to that last statement.  
  
"Uh." He should say something. "Um..." Something more eloquent. "Er..." Dammit all, this wasn't going to work. How would someone with better social skills handle this? Then, seeing Harry shiver slightly, the idea came to him. Putting on his best sympathetic face, Percy stepped forward to give Harry a hug... and tripped, bringing both of them down on the ground.  
  
"Percy! Have you gone mad?!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oof. Get off me. I think my back's broken."  
  
"So very sorry." Percy rolled off Harry with a grunt, noting with surprise how much thinner the other boy seemed.  
  
"I'll never ride a broom properly again."  
  
"The Cannons will still want you."  
  
"Ron'll never forgive you for saying that, you know."  
  
"Doesn't seem like he's too keen on forgiving me already."  
  
"I s'ppose." Harry paused. "You never answered my question. Have you gone mad? What were you trying to do?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You seemed upset. I was giving you a hug."  
  
"Oh. Um. Percy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's not how you give someone a hug."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Well, I was just checking..."  
  
"Honestly, Harry." A long pause. "So, you're really not angry with me anymore?"  
  
"I think I'm through being angry. It doesn't do anything anyway."  
  
Percy frowned. He was never close to Harry, but that didn't sound like the energetic and sometimes downright emotional boy he knew before.  
  
Harry fidgeted slightly under Percy's gaze. "So. How's working for the Ministry?"  
  
"Horrible." Percy raised his eyebrow at the sudden subject change, but didn't see the need to sugar-coat things. "I feel like such an idiot."  
  
"Yeah, you were."  
  
"... Thanks."  
  
"Hey, I may be too tired to be angry anymore, but I still think you were a complete git back then."  
  
"Sorry. I was a bit overenthusiastic, wasn't I?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah. Just. Don't do it again. I couldn't believe you weren't under Imperius."  
  
"_That_ bad?"  
  
"YES," he replied, eyes flashing.  
  
"Oh." Percy shifted uncomfortably, surprised by the sudden change in Harry's tone.  
  
"I read your letter to Ron, you know."  
  
"_Oh_." Damn.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right. Just give me a number."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many times you want me to apologize."  
  
"Oh. No. That's not..." Harry shook his head vehemently, as if he was extremely frustrated that Percy wasn't understanding. Harry looked up at him. "But... Did you really believe all that about me?"  
  
"Harry, it's nothing against you--"  
  
"Right."  
  
"No. I was wrong." Percy said quickly, before Harry could continue. "It was just easier to believe that you were lying than to believe the alternatives." Percy took a deep breath. "That You-Know-Who was back. That the people I've respected and wanted to be like all my life were lying to me. That I was just being used against my family." He paused before admitting to the last bit. "That I couldn't succeed on my own."  
  
"Percy..." Harry reached forward and touched Percy's hands. But suddenly, Percy didn't want to hear anything more from Harry anymore. He pulled away abruptly. "I was being selfish. Let's just leave it at that. I'm sorry."  
  
Neither of them spoke for a long time after that exchange and Percy was glad for it. He had no idea what possessed him to ramble on like that and he hoped not to repeat it. Percy was just studying several strands of grass caught in his hair -- anything to avoid conversation -- when a chill wind blew past and he remembered the time.  
  
"We should go home."  
  
"Can't. You broke my back."  
  
"No, I didn't. Get up."  
  
"Bossy git."  
  
"Come on. They'll start worrying about us."  
  
"They should be. I'm badly injured."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"All right, all right. I see you still haven't found your sense of humour."  
  
"I have a sense of humour."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Percy decided not to argue any further with Harry. Not everyone appreciated his sense of humour. Or even knew of its existence. He watched with amusement as Harry got to his feet nimbly, giving no signs of any injury or even slight discomfort. It had been obvious that the other boy wasn't injured, but it still gave Percy a small satisfaction that this time, he was _right_ about something.  
  
"Home?" Percy asked.  
  
Harry grinned. "Home sweet home. Insomnia just isn't the same without Ron's snoring to make it worse."  
  
Percy paused. "Insomnia?" His brows creased in concern, despite Harry's joking tone. "Mum should have potions for that." He walked along for a bit before adding, "And, you know, if the snoring gets too bad, you can always sleep in my room."  
  
"Oh. You wouldn't mind? I don't care either way, but--"  
  
"Of course not. I'm surprised mum never suggested that herself."  
  
"Maybe you're even worse than Ron when it comes to snoring and you just don't know it yet."  
  
Percy laughed. "Maybe. But that shouldn't be a problem. I've been going back to my own flat every night, so you'd have the room all to yourself."  
  
"Ah." Harry sounded surprised. "Why? Not that I'm complaining. It'd be nice to have a room to myself."  
  
"Can't let a perfectly good flat go to waste now, can I?"  
  
"That's very practical of you, Percy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
------------  
  
That night, Percy flopped down on his bed with a sigh of relief. It turned out that dinner at the Burrow truly _was_ different this time. He had spoken tentatively with his father on some trivial Ministry matters; Ginny had favoured him with a smile, followed by a quip on his far-too coordinated wardrobe; the twins acknowledged his presence at the table with their own unique way; and Ron... well, Ron was civil to him at least.  
  
Naturally, he harboured no delusions that Ron suddenly saw the error of his ways or that the rest of the family had completely forgiven him, but apparently, Harry's safe return from his meeting with Percy seemed to assure them that maybe he wasn't completely beyond redemption.  
  
Percy rubbed his temples gently, trying to rid himself of the last traces of his headache. It seemed that the years away from the family left him with a much worse grasp on the disposition of his family members, though. Not that it excused his horrible lapse in judgment when he unthinkingly accepted a glass of freshly poured pumpkin juice from Fred.  
  
He rolled his eyes. He couldn't say that he didn't deserve _some_ sort of punishment. And well... at least it gave him an opportunity to participate in a conversation involving the entire family this time. Even if the subject of said conversation was his newly inflated head and the nuisance it presented to the dinner table whenever he moved.  
  
Percy yawned and closed his eyes. No, he never did quite fit in with the rest of his family. And after his actions in the past year, maybe he never will. But in the end, Percy knew that he would always be a Weasley, and that with his family is where he belonged.

* * *

**This is the full text of the challenge that inspired this fic:** _Percy comes home. It is not easy - the Weasleys in general are stubborn creatures. Ron won't understand why Percy made the choices that he did. Arthur will not forgive Percy right away for the things Percy said. Molly and Ginny will probably cry and welcome Percy home eventually. For awhile, though, Percy is shut out of the typical family bonding and feels it tremedously. Harry comes to the Burrow in the middle of all this. Ron will explain about Percy and say some not-so-pleasant things about him to Harry, while Percy is standing nearby. Percy will flee, Ron won't be apologetic, and Harry will follow and attempt to comfort a sullen Percy._


End file.
